lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Call of the Drongo/Transcript
(DUCKS QUACKING) JERBOA: (CHOMPING) TAMAA: (MIMICKING MAKUU) Mmm mm. You look tasty. JERBOA: (STUTTERING) Who's there? TAMAA: (MIMICKING MAKUU) I'm Makuu, the crocodile, and I'm gonna eat you. JERBOA: (GASPS) (SCREAMS) HARE: (CHOMPING) TAMAA: (MIMICKING GOIGOI) Mmm mm. You look tasty. HARE: (GULPS) Goigoi? The jackal? TAMAA: (MIMICKING GOIGOI) That's right, and I'm gonna eat you. HARE: (SCREAMING) Help! MUHANGUS: (CHOMPING) TAMAA: (MIMICKING JANJA) Mmm mm. You look tasty. MUHANGUS: Uh? TAMAA: (MIMICKING JANJA) I'm gonna eat you. MUHANGUS: Janja, the hyena! (SCREAMING) (SHOUTING) HARE: Help! Lion Guard! MUHANGUS: Thank goodness. KION: What is it? What's wrong? JERBOA: Makuu! HARE: Goigoi! MUHANGUS: Janja! KION: Lion Guard, we need to split up. Fuli, you and Ono take on Goigoi. Beshte, you and Bunga go after Makuu. Leave Janja to me. You three, take us to 'em. Til the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! KION: Okay, where was Janja? MUHANGUS: (STAMMERING) Right behind my den. KION: Okay, stay back. (GRUNTS) Janja! Show yourself! Huh, nobody here. BUNGA: All right, Makuu, we're coming to get ya! BESHTE: Hello? Makuu? BUNGA: Maybe he heard us and ran. Or swam! BESHTE: Anyway... he's gone now. JERBOA: (GASP) Oh no! BUNGA: What is it? JERBOA: Makuu ate all the roots I was having for lunch. HARE: (SCREAMS) ONO: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. No sign of Goigoi from above. HARE: (YELLS) FULI: I just searched around every tree in these woods. Not a jackal in sight. HARE: But my leafy greens are gone. The jackals must have eaten them. ONO: Hmmm. FULI: Well, at least they didn't eat you. KION: There's no trace of Janja and his hyenas anywhere around here. (SNIFFING) Not even their scent! And believe me, if they were around, you'd smell 'em. MUHANGUS: But they were here! They've eaten all the bugs that I was gonna eat for lunch! JERBOA: Hey, the crocodiles ate my lunch too! HARE: And the jackals ate mine! KION: Did you find Makuu? Or Goigoi? BUNGA: Nope. FULI: No. ONO: Nothing. BESHTE: Uh-uh. KION: Strange, Janja wasn't here either. BUNGA: I bet Makuu, Goigoi and Janja heard us coming. See, that's just how good we are. We just show up and all of those baddies run off. KION: I'm not so sure. (SNIFFS) I didn't even find any hyena tracks. No sign of Janja at all. FULI: Hey wait, I didn't see any jackal tracks either. BESHTE: Did we see any crocodile tracks? BUNGA: Uh, I don't think so. ONO: And last I checked, none of them eat roots or leaves. KION: Right. And Janja doesn't usually eat bugs... are you sure it was Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja you saw? MUHANGUS: Well, I didn't actually see Janja. HARE: I didn't see Goigoi either. JERBOA: I didn't stick around long enough to see Makuu. But I sure heard him. (SHUDDERS) He said, "Mmm mm. You look tasty. I'm gonna eat you!" HARE: (GASPS) That's what Goigoi said! MUHANGUS: And Janja! KION: Wait... Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja all said the same thing? Something weird is going on. Ono, scout the Pride Lands. See if you can find Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja. ONO: Affirmative! (LAUGHTER) FULI: Hold on. Do you hear that? TAMAA: (MIMICKING JANJA) We got you now! BESHTE: Sounds like Janja! MUHANGUS: Janja?! Ah! FULI: This way. KION: You guys wait here. Time to figure out what's going on. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! FULI: I don't hear Janja anymore. ONO: I can't see him, either. (RUSTLING) KION: (WHISPERING) Shh. Janja. Come on. ONO: Wait! It's not Janja! TAMAA: No, no, no. No, I'm not. I'm Tamaa, the drongo! ONO: A drongo. KION: Well, don't worry Tamaa. We won't let Janja hurt you. TAMAA: Why would Janja hurt me? (GASPS) Oh, right! You heard him just now. BESHTE: Yeah! And he sounded close. TAMAA: Oh, they were. Very close indeed. But then he and his hyenas ran off. They went... eh... that way! KION: Thanks Tamaa! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! BESHTE: Good thing that drongo actually saw where the hyenas went. FULI: Yeah! He's the first one to see anything. ONO: Hapana! Tamaa is a drongo! That explains everything! Everyone, everyone! Follow me, quick! KION: Ono? ONO: I've figured it out! Come on! HYRAX: (CHOMPING) TAMAA: (MIMICKING JANJA) Mmm mm. You look tasty. I'm gonna eat you! HYRAX: (BLEATING) TAMAA: (CHUCKLES) KION: Not so fast. BUNGA: Un-bunga-livable! You sounded just like Janja! ONO: That's because he's a drongo. And drongos can make their voice sound like other animals. Isn't that right? TAMAA: Yes, it's true. I can make my voice sound like other animals, any other animal in the Pride Lands, really. It's my little talent. KION: Which you've been using to scare animals all over the Pride Lands. FULI: Admit it! TAMAA: (MIMICKING JANJA) Who, me? No, I never. TAMAA: I mean, (MIMICKING MAKUU) it wasn't me who... (CLEARS THROAT) (MIMICKING GOIGOI) I can explain. (CLEARS THROAT) All right, kids. You got me. I pretended to be Janja, and Makuu, and Goigoi. But so what? Is there any harm in that? FULI: You would scare little animals so they'd run away! TAMAA: Is it my fault that my performances are so convincing? It's a compliment, really. BESHTE: But you did it to steal their food! TAMAA: Steal? No, no, no. It's an act, it's a show. It's all in fun. I do some voices, and if my audience happens to leave me a little food as a reward, well, is that so wrong? FULI: Uh, yeah. ONO: Who do you think you are? TAMAA: Who do I think I am? :♪ I'm the bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, indeed (TRUMPETS) :♪ Bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, it's me (CHATTERING) :♪ It's all in fun :♪ It's just a game! :♪ Tamaa the drongo :♪ That's my name! :♪ Bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, it's me (QUACKING) :♪ When I was just a baby bird (VARIOUS ANIMAL NOISES) :♪ I learned I had a skill :♪ To imitate both night and day :♪ You know it was a thrill! :♪ But when it came to hunt and peck :♪ It wasn't all that great :♪ I had to find a different way :♪ To earn the food I ate :♪ That's why... :♪ I'm the bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, indeed! (CLUCKING) :♪ Bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, it's me! (SQUAWKS) :♪ It's all in fun :♪ It's just a game! :♪ Tamaa the drongo :♪ That's my name! :♪ Bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, it's me (SNORTING) :♪ So imitating bad guys :♪ Is my way to earn a meal :♪ Nobody's ever harmed :♪ All that hurts is how they feel! :♪ Now listen very closely :♪ You won't believe your ears :♪ 'Cause doing other voices :♪ Is a skill I've had for years! :(MIMICKING JANJA) ♪ Better look out! Janja's here! :(MIMICKING MAKUU) ♪ '' I'm Makuu! Cower in fear!'' :(MIMICKING GOIGOI) ♪ Goigoi here! I'll give you what's for! :♪ And let me tell you, kids :♪ I got plenty more :♪ Cause I'm the :♪ Bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, indeed! (TRUMPETS) :♪ Bird of a thousand voices (SNORTING) :♪ Yes, it's me! (CHATTERING) :♪ It's all in fun :♪ It's just a game! :♪ Tamaa the drongo :♪ That's my name! :(MIMICKING GOIGOI) ♪ Bird of a thousand voices (TRUMPETS) :(MIMICKING JANJA) ♪ Bird of a thousand voices (ROAR) :♪ Bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, it's me! :♪ Bird of a thousand voices :♪ Yes, it's me! Thank you, thank you very much. BESHTE: Poa! BUNGA: Can you do an imitation of me? TAMAA: Sure (CLEARS THROAT) KION: Bunga! BUNGA: Right, right, right, you're the leader of the Lion Guard. Imitate Kion first, then me. FULI: Bunga, focus. KION: Tamaa, tricking others and taking their food upsets the Circle of Life. If I had an amazing talent like yours, I'd use it to do good. TAMAA: (SIGHS) You're right. Of course you're right. Why? Oh why did I never think of that? The food I snatched from the beak snaps amounts of the innocent. the heartbreak, the pain. ONO: (GROANS) TAMAA: I feel so ashamed. BESHTE: Poor little guy. TAMAA: Tell you what. From this day foward, I'll only use my own voice. (MIMICKING JANJA) I promise. (CLEARS THROAT) I promise. KION: Hmmm. Okay. (LAUGHTER) ONO: Hapana! Janja and his crew! The're about to attack a herd of impalas! And this time I can see them! KION: And we're here wasting time talking to you! No more imitating! TAMAA: Drongo's honor. BUNGA: I still wish you would've done my voice. Now I'll never know how I sound like. JANJA: Hey, don't run away! We just wanna invite you to dinner! CHEEZI: We do? JANJA: Sure. They're gonna be the main course. CHUNGU: (LAUGHING) Good one, Janja. CHEEZI: Yeah! (LAUGHING) (GRUNTING) FULI: What's so funny, hyena? CHEEZI: Uh... nothing. CHUNGU: Don't you remember? Janja made that great joke about eating the impalas (LAUGHING) Wait, how did it go again? JANJA: Stuff it, fur brain! KION: I'm gonna give you hyenas to the count of three to get out of the Pride Lands. CHUNGU: You can count to three? CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) Ooh! I wanna hear it! JANJA: Nice seeing ya, Kion. Love to stay and chat but, uh, we were just leaving. CHUNGU: (LAUGHING) We were? KION: One, two... JANJA: We're going, we're going. KION: The faster, the better. FULI: That was a close call. BESHTE: You said it. We were so busy searching for phony crocs, jackals and hyenas, we almost miss the real hyenas attack. KION: Let's just hope Tamaa keeps his promise so we don't any more false alarms. STRIPED GRASS MOUSE: (CHOMPING) TAMAA: Hi, How you doin'. Ooo that's a nice ice pile of grubs you got there. STRIPED GRASS MOUSE: Uh, thank you. (CHOMPING) TAMAA: So, uh, you think you're gonna eat 'em all? STRIPED GRASS MOUSE: Probably. (CHOMPING) TAMAA: 'Cause I wouldn't mind eating a bite or two, if you got some to spare. I'm feeling a little peck-ish. Ha, get it? Peck-ish. I've got a beak, see? I peck things with it. (GIGGLES) Pretty funny, right? (LAUGHS) STRIPED GRASS MOUSE: Uh, yeah. (CHOMPING) TAMAA: Seriously, do you have some food you can give me? I'm really hungry. STRIPED GRASS MOUSE: Sorry, but these are my grubs. You'll need to find your own. TAMAA: I bet you wouldn't say that to Janja. (PANTING) CHUNGU: You know, sometimes I think the Lion Guard doesn't like us. CHEEZI: I know, right? So now what are we gonna eat, Janja? TAMAA: (MIMICKING JANJA) Mmm mm. You look tasty. I'm gonna eat you. CHEEZI: Me? (LAUGHS NERVIOUSLY) Did you just say you're gonna eat me? JANJA: No! CHUNGU: Does that means you're gonna eat me? JANJA: No, fur brains, it means I didn't say anything! But somebody did. CHUNGU: Uh, it sure sounded like you. JANJA: Yeah, he did. And he also sounded like he's over there. TAMAA: (MIMICKING JANJA) Mmm mm. Did you hear me? STRIPED GRASS MOUSE: (SQUEALS) TAMAA: (MIMICKING JANJA) I said I'm gonna eat you! JANJA: Yeah, I heard ya. Grab that bird! TAMAA: (SCREECHS) (MIMICKING JANJA) Wait, don't eat me (CLEARS THROAT) I mean, wait, don't eat me. CHUNGU: He's a little small. Hardly enough to go around. JANJA: If he help us with my new plan, maybe we won't eat him at all. TAMAA: What you need me to do? JANJA: Oh you'll see. Now just say what I told you to say. But make it sound like you're Kion. Got it? TAMAA: Uh, I don't think I can. I've never done Kion's voice before. JANJA: Oh, it's that so. That's okay. I got ya. No problem. How about you say something in your own voice? TAMAA: Sure, I can do that. What you want me to say? JANJA: Say goodbye. 'Cause if I'm not eating impala today, I'm eating drongo! TAMAA: You know, (GIGGLE) now that I think about it, maybe I can do Kion's voice. (LAUGHS NERVIOUSLY) (MIMICKING KION) Hey, impalas. It's me, Kion, leader of the Lion Guard. The hyenas are back in the Pridelands. So you better run to the Outlands. Impalas, what are you waiting for? Hyenas are coming. Escape to the Outlands. Right now! THURSTON: You don't have to tell me twice. Panic and run! Panic and run! (NEIGHING) TAMAA: (MIMICKING KION) Shoo! Scat! Run! CHUNGU: (LAUGHING) JANJA: (LAUGHING) Let's go boys, our dinner is being delivered! TAMAA: I sounded good, didn't I? Would you believe I've never done Kion's voice before? You gotta love it! Right? So, can I go now? I did what ya asked. JANJA: Mmmm, not yet. You still might come in handy. I think I'll keep you around for a while. CHEEZI: (GIGGLING) TAMAA: Could you at least stop breathing on me? I've got sensitive feathers. CHEEZI: (CHUCKLING) Sensitive feathers. (BIRDS CHIRPING) KION: Pretty quiet. Guess Tamaa really is keeping his promise. ONO: No sign of Janja, Cheezi and Chungu either. THURSTON: Panic and run! Panic and run! Head for the Outlands! They're the only safe place to be! BUNGA: Whoa, what? No! FULI: Where'd you get such a crazy idea? THURSTON: From Kion. KION: I never said that. THURSTON: Yes, you did. I heard you say it to the impalas. And everyone knows zebras have the best hearing in the Pridelands. FULI: So, if you heard Kion say, "Go to the Outlands", why didn't you go? THURSTON: I am going! I just don't know where the Outlands are. KION: Hold on. You say you heard me, but you didn't see me. THURSTON: So, hearing is believing. ONO: Not with Tamaa the drongo around. BESHTE: But why would Tamaa fool the impalas into going to the Outlands? FULI: (SCOFFS) Sounds more like Janja to me. KION: Maybe it was Janja. And Tamaa. FULI: I know Tamaa is a trouble-maker but, you really think he'd help Janja? KION: Maybe he didn't have a choice. C'mon Lion Guard! To the Outlands! THURSTON: Just a minute. I thought we weren't supposed to go to the Outlands. (FOOTSTEPS) JANJA: (LAUGHS) Come on, fellas! (HYENAS LAUGHING) TAMAA: (GRUNTS) (IMPALAS SNORTING) JANJA: (CHUCKLES) This was ''so ''easy! I shoulda got myself a drongo a long time ago! You better get used to us, birdie. 'Cause I'm ''never ''lettin' you go. (LAUGHS) CHUNGU: (SNICKERS) Hear that? You're never getting away from us. (LAUGHS) TAMAA: W-why would I want to get away? This is a great setup! CHUNGU: (SNICKERS) Yeah! Huh? TAMAA: I've always worked alone. But it's going to be a lot easier now that I have a partner. CHEEZI: Partner? TAMAA: Sure! Didn't you hear what Janja said? From now on, it's just going to be me and him. CHUNGU: Just you and Janja? But what about us? TAMAA: Oh. I hadn't thought of that. With me helping Janja, I don't know if he'll need you two anymore. CHEEZI: He won't? TAMAA: Not with me around. But if you were to let me go... CHEEZI: Uh-uh. TAMAA: Ah! Ah-oh! Ey, ey, easy. CHUNGU: (SNICKERS) Nice try, birdie. But we ain't letting you go until Janja says so. TAMAA: Is that a fact? CHUNGU: Yeah. CHEEZI: Uh-huh. TAMAA: I see. (MIMICKING JANJA) Cheezi, let the bird go. CHEEZI: Uh, okay, Janja! TAMAA: (LAUGHS) CHUNGU: I don't think it was really Janja who said that. CHEEZI: No kidding! Janja's gonna be super mad! CHUNGU: What're we gonna tell him? CHEEZI: How about... nothing? TAMAA: Phew! My little talent sure got me out of that mess... but it got those impalas into a mess! I've gotta try and help 'em! (FOOTSTEPS) TAMAA: (MIMICKING KION) Let the impalas go, Janja! CHUNGU: (GASPS) You hear that? TAMAA: (MIMICKING BUNGA) We've got you surrounded, hyenas! (HYENAS GASPING) TAMAA: (MIMICKING FULI) There is no way out! (MIMICKING BESHTE) You better... run away while you can. (MIMICKING ONO) Or be prepared to fight the Lion Guard! CHEEZI: (GULPS) They're everywhere! KION: Any sign of the hyenas, Ono? ONO: Negative. I don't see them. TAMAA: (MIMICKING BUNGA) This is your last chance, hyenas! ONO: But I do hear something! TAMAA: (MIMICKING BUNGA) Leave now, or we're gonna come get ya! BUNGA: Hey, that was me! But I'm right here. KION: It's Tamaa! C'mon! BUNGA: Wow! I really sounded heroic. Hey, wait for me! TAMAA: (MIMICKING KION) You asked for it! We are coming in! (MIMICKING FULI) Unless you leave now! Rawr! CHEEZI: Which way are we gonna run? They're all around us! JANJA: I don't know. Uh, maybe we can... Hey, why isn't there a bird in your mouth? CHEEZI: (LAUGHS NERVIOUSLY) TAMAA: (MIMICKING KION) You are running out of time, Janja! JANJA: Nice try. But we know the Lion Guard ain't here. KION: That's what you think! CHUNGU: Oh, he's really good. That time he didn't even move his mouth. KION: Get away from the bird, Janja! Now! (GRUNTS) (GROWLS) JANJA: (GRUNTS) K-K-K-Kion! (LAUGHS NERVIOUSLY) It's not what you think. See, um, we, we were just helping out these poor lost impalas, you know, we thought we'd show 'em the way home. KION: We'll take care of the impalas. Why don't you find your own way home? JANJA: We'll do that. Let's go fellas. TAMAA: (MIMICKING KION) And don't come back! (NORMAL VOICE) (LAUGHING) Sorry, I was on a roll! KION: That was a brave thing you did back there, Tamaa. ONO: You helped save the impalas. TAMAA: Thanks, guys. It felt great to use my talent for good. FULI: But, just so you know- (CHUCKLES) -I don't growl like that. TAMAA: Ah, good tip. And this time I really have learned my lesson. From now on I'm sticking to my promise. No more imitating others, unless it's for good. BUNGA: That's great, but couldn't you imitate me just one last time? TAMAA: Okay. (MIMICKING BUNGA) Zuka Zama! BUNGA: I really do have a great voice (GASP) Hey, wait for me! Category:Transcripts The Call of the Drongo/Transcript